Ficlets And Drabbles
by Mylanessa
Summary: Espaço para eu postar ficlets/drabbles de diversos casais, de diversos animês/mangás, com foco no romance sutil, explícito ou implícito desses casais, podendo ser de todos os gêneros possíveis. ps: Os caps não tem ligações um com outro.
1. Some like it cold Byakuya e Renji

**Some like it cold**

(Byakuya e Renji)

* * *

Encerrados secretamente naquela penumbra do quarto no alto da escada, tinham as vestes atiradas no chão rente a cama de casal, e os corpos jogados de qualquer jeito, cansados, e ainda ofegantes, emaranhados sobre os lençóis.

Renji esticou uma das mãos para tocar as maçãs rubras do capitão, mas teve o movimento consecutivamente detido pelos dedos longos e frios do homem.

— Não é minha intenção, fazer disso um romance barato. — A voz do Kuchiki saiu esvaída, rasgando a lucidez do outro quase aos sussurros. No entanto, mesmo naquela situação tão íntima e despida, ele ainda tinha seu tom imponente sobre o subordinado, impecavelmente intacto.

O ruivo retraiu seus sentidos diante da repreenda, e levantou-se da cama em sigilo. Estava constrangido com a advertência proferida tão friamente contra seu indício humilde de carinho, que só conseguiu dar de costas sem encará-lo, enquanto apanhava suas roupas sobre o assoalho.

Era característico do capitão, empenhar em fazê-lo se sentir um miserável. E num relacionamento por mais superficial que fosse, ele não seria diferente. Sempre precisava deixar o 'sutil' recado, de que sua insuficiência era tão ínfima, a ponto de privá-lo até mesmo das tentativas de contentar suas insatisfações, quando ele não era capaz de lhe suprir nas necessidades físicas, profissionais ou espirituais.

Ah, o sempre exigente Kuchiki Byakuya! Cheio de peculiaridades e excentricidades tão típicas, que apenas Renji era capaz de enxergar e decifrar, além da visão limitada que os outros conseguiam ter do seu capitão.

— Me desculpe por hoje. — Abarai disse, abrindo amargamente a porta do quarto, na esperança estúpida de que o intragável amante fosse girar o pescoço em sua direção, acalentando suas frustrações.

O homem permanecia estático, envolvido nos finos tecidos de seus nobres lençóis de seda, destilando sua impassibilidade, encarando o espaço vazio que jazia ao seu lado, onde segundos atrás ainda tinha impregnado o calor violento do vice-capitão.

— Ainda não foi? —Devolveu Byakuya indiferente, claramente o expulsando do recinto. O que na linguagem dele, poderia ser arduamente traduzido para: "_Quando posso te ver de novo?_"

Renji marchou para fora do quarto, com passos contidos e em silêncio, deixando a porta entreaberta, numa decisão irrelevante e proposital.

Já do lado de fora da mansão do Kuchiki, ele fitou a lua cheia com notável ardor em seus pequenos olhos castanhos, e sorriu.


	2. Cigarette and lipstick ShikaTema

Nunca escrevi nada sobre Shikamaru e Temari!  
Então lá vai minha primeira deles.

Ps: Shikamaru centered.

* * *

...

* * *

Apercebeu-se de que queria um cigarro. Era a primeira vez, desde muito tempo. Na verdade desde a noite do enterro de Asuma. Mas nessa ocasião, a dor não era motivo para aquele estranho capricho.

Procurou nos bolsos da calça o isqueiro, seu amuleto inseparável, e vasculhou o interior da camisa em busca da pequena caixa que comprara num ímpeto de extravagância, que nem ele mesmo soube explicar.

Abriu o maço de cigarros e retirou um. Acendeu.

De primeira impressão, o gosto meio amargo e meio ardente, que desceu-lhe pela garganta, não era dos mais agradáveis. Mas não se importou com isso. Queria apenas usá-lo como adorno para ilustrar aquele momento de nostalgia.

Questão de estética, apenas isso.

Observava sem interesse o céu azul marinho, salpicado de estrelas veladas pelas nuvens esfumaçadas, que cobriam o céu como um lençol velho e puído.

"_Talvez, o luar em Suna fosse mais bonito_" – Shikamaru cogitou.

Enfiou mais uma vez a mão num dos bolsos da calça, e retirou o pedaço ínfimo de papel, que guardara secretamente desde aquele dia, sem que ela soubesse.

Pendeu o pescoço para trás, e esticou uma das mãos no ar, brincando com o guardanapo em meio a nuvem de fumaça que desprendia do canto de seus lábios. Apertou o pedaço frágil de papel entre os dedos, e levou a parte manchada de carmim até o nariz. Tragou o perfume dela, misturado ao odor acre de cigarros.

Nunca desejou tanto pelo calor violento do deserto. O deserto perigoso, de areias douradas, da mesma cor dos cabelos dela. O deserto de sol incandescente, que emanava calor semelhante ao que queimava em seu peito. Eram tão diferentes, mas algo inexplicável parecia criar um elo insistente, que unia a imponência daquela mulher, ao seus modos despretensiosos de enxergar a vida.

Mas Temari aquela altura já estava distante. Tão distante, que nem mesmo sua sombra poderia alcançá-la. Mesmo naquela terra onde o sol brilhava ao seu favor. Era inútil.

Levantou-se num suspiro de lamento, atirando o que restara do cigarro no chão de ladrilhos da praça, e esmagando-o em seguida com o calcanhar. Recolheu os braços contra o corpo, sendo elucidado pela brisa do inverno rígido, daquele fim de ano em Konoha. Seus pensamentos foram imediatamente varridos, com um balde de água fria.

Aspirou pela última vez o guardanapo, e dobrou delicadamente o pedaço de papel dentro do bolso. Era a única lembrança física que tinha dela. Não se aventuraria numa tarefa absurdamente complicada, em tentar conseguir outra. Além do mais, aquela era suficiente para uma simples lembrança.

Mas afinal, o que eram complicações perto da mulher pela qual foi se apaixonar?

"_Tão irônico."_ – Ele pensava.

Seguiu seu caminho de volta pra casa, andando devagar. Fazia frio, e seus músculos pareciam mais preguiçosos que o de costume. Castigou-se pensando nela até o final do trajeto, sem saber que a horas e quilômetros dali, Temari se castigava pelo mesmo curioso motivo.

* * *

...

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado. ~


	3. Kakashi's POV KakaSasu

É a primeira vez que vejo os dois juntos.

Bem, ouvi dizer que eles estavam se encontrando há algumas semanas, mas sabem como é... Enganar os olhos do coração é bem mais fácil do que aceitar a realidade. Não me culpo, e nem me sinto infantil por encarar as coisas dessa maneira, afinal isso se chama autodefesa.

Mas vê-los juntos na minha frente foi completamente diferente.

Ali eu não podia mentir para mim mesmo, não adiantava vetar meus olhos com uma mentira descartável, se estes já haviam presenciado a verdade. E como doía tê-la diante de você, caminhando de mãos dadas sob o céu de primavera num fim de tarde qualquer.

Um maldito fim de tarde como qualquer outro.

Eu não queria que isso se tornasse um hábito, eu não queria que isso virasse rotina. Precisava me mover, precisava correr, sumir, desaparecer. Mas era tão difícil, tão difícil ter de abandonar o que mais me machucava...

O amor é a coisa mais idiota que existe, nos faz entregar, nos oferece a ilusão de uma felicidade plena, e quando menos se espera, toma tudo dos seus braços e exige o pagamento "justo" à altura. Ele quer que você sofra, que fique noites a fio sem dormir amargando o cheiro dele ainda nos seus lençóis, que prepare a mesa do café da manhã para dois, e que assista o lugar dele vazio ao seu lado onde quer que você vá. Isso é o amor.

Não havia quase ninguém na praça naquele dia. Talvez isso explicasse o motivo de se permitirem a tamanha intimidade em público, como andar de mãos dadas há segundos atrás.

– Bom dia Kakashi-sensei. – Naruto correu na minha direção, deixando o namoradinho a tiracolo para trás, e me cumprimentou.

Não o culpo, ele nunca soube que Sasuke e eu tivemos um caso.

– Bom dia... – Respondi sem o tom amistoso habitual, o que fez ele apertar as sobrancelhas expressando curiosidade.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou, embora eu já esperasse que algo do tipo saísse da boca dele.

Desviei o olho sutilmente para o pé florido de cerejeiras onde Sasuke estava, e no mesmo instante o sol saiu detrás de uma nuvem ofuscando minhas vistas, e esquivei o olhar para os pés.

– Nada, Naruto. Não aconteceu nada. – Menti fingindo um sorriso. – Mas então... – Soltei um longo suspiro. – Está a passeio com Sasuke?

– Ah é sim... – Ele levou as mãos na nuca, parecendo um tanto acanhado. – Estávamos procurando um presente de aniversário para Sakura-chan.

– Parece que Sasuke não está tão animado...

O garoto loiro à minha frente mudou a expressão.

– Na verdade, agora que você falou... – Naruto olhou para Sasuke de soslaio. – Ele ficou meio estranho desde que chegamos aqui.

– Entendo. Mas, boa sorte nas compras. – Falei por fim, ansioso em terminar aquela conversa.

Mas tarde demais.

O Uchiha veio caminhando na nossa direção, com um rosto não muito amigável. Imagino o porquê...

– Se pretende enrolar ainda mais, estou indo sem você. – Ele disse no tom seco e direto de sempre para Naruto, sem mover os olhos sobre mim um segundo sequer, e deu de costas.

Será que doía nele, ter de me encarar com outra pessoa ao seu lado? Ou simplesmente ainda fosse a raiva contida, de todos aqueles "pequenos detalhes" que nos levaram a ruína? Eu sinceramente não sabia dizer.

– Bom Kakashi-sensei, eu tô indo. E a propósito, a festa é amanhã. Você vem?

– Claro que sim, Naruto. Vou estar lá. – Menti.

Nos despedimos, e ele saiu correndo de encontro a Sasuke.

Correndo para aquele que um dia correu atrás de mim, tal como ele fazia agora. Não é irônico?

Talvez seja essa ironia que me afundaria ainda mais, ou finalmente me faria entender que, não existem amores que durem para sempre. Mas que corações, poderiam ser facilmente reciclados. E depois de mim, nada seria igual para Sasuke. Ele não está, e nem vai sentir a minha falta. Assim como um "eu te amo" dito ao pé do ouvido ao acordar de manhãzinha teve seu significado há poucos meses atrás, as mesmas palavras ditas daqui para frente terão um sentindo completamente renovado.

Não existe nostalgia num novo amor, existe apenas o agora incondicional. É com isso que os amantes se preocupam em viver. E eu tinha de aceitar o fato, de que Naruto não era pior do que um sujeito de trinta e poucos anos como eu. Precisava apagar da cabeça que ele não seria suficiente para satisfazê-lo, ou para oferecer o mesmo amor que eu pude oferecer.

Porque no final, ele também será tão dispensável para ele, da mesma maneira que eu sou agora.

* * *

**Notas:**

Meio infeliz né? xD

Mas enfim! :D

Espero que tenham gostado xD


	4. Love under fire Renji e Byakuya

Um drabble RenBya que eu tinha guardado aqui há muito tempo. Era para ser uma oneshot, mas empacou e nunca desenvolveu.

É simplesinho, mas eu gosto dele, tava aqui deletando uns arquivos e encontrei ele perdido. Editei um pouquinho, e tô postando... Espero que gostem!

* * *

...

* * *

.

– Renji... Eu não posso. – O capitão implorava em vão, enquanto lutava contra as mãos impertinentes do tenente, para manter o haori sobre o corpo. – Já perdi as outras duas reuniões de capitães em menos de... Ahh... Renji... – O Kuchiki foi prensado rudemente contra a parede do quarto, tendo seu hakama sendo invadido por enormes mãos sedentas e selvagens.

O ruivo percorreu a lateral da coxa esquerda de Byakuya, subindo e descendo, comprimindo aquela carne tenra entre os dedos, ameaçando invadir suas roupas íntimas. O capitão revirava os olhos, arfava; cada pedaço do seu corpo queria ficar e se entregar ao tenente, com toda a urgência que os desejos do Kuchiki pudessem dispor.

– Tô pouco me lixando se o senhor tem outra reunião essa noite. – O disparate escapuliu em meio a gemidos, rente ao pé do ouvido do moreno, sem que Renji percebesse o tamanho do impropério que acabava de dizer.

– Renji! – Irritado e um tanto ofendido, Byakuya espalmou as mãos brutalmente no tórax do fukutaichou, se livrando daqueles toques atordoantes. – Francamente, eu deveria demiti-lo.

O Kuchiki ajeitou o haori torto sobre os ombros; passou a palma das mãos sobre os fios negros colocando os kenseikans no lugar; fitou Renji quem trajava apenas o hakama, tendo o peito exposto exibindo aquelas tatuagens convidativas, com olhos de quem exprime repreenda e arrependimento para o subordinado. Mas o fukutaichou não parecia muito preocupado com aqueles orbes cinzentos o censurando, pelo contrário, mantinha um sorriso atrevido e safado na cara.

É, Renji estava ficando mal acostumado demais com essa situação.

O Kuchiki por fim fixou o laço do shihakusho, deixando-o bem justo e impecável nos quadris.

– Nem se quisesse o senhor faria isso, _taichou_. – O ruivo o desafiou, entoando a última palavra num sussurro provocante.

– Vista suas roupas e saia daqui antes que um dos empregados te veja dessa... – Pigarreou. Era quente demais para descrever e olhar por muito tempo. – Dessa maneira.

Byakuya apanhou a Senbonzakura, encaixou-a na bainha da cintura e caminhou até a porta sem olhar para trás. Não que não quisesse dar uma última espiada, mas sabia que não conseguiria resistir. Deixou o aposento silenciosamente, ignorando o tenente seminu atrás de si.

De dentro do quarto, Renji esparramava o corpo na cama bem feita do capitão, se dando ao luxo de bagunçá-la, emaranhando-se em meio aos lençóis finos impregnados do perfume do nobre amante, no aguardo daquela porta tornar a se abrir.


End file.
